


Deal

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: L. “Love your ass.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Deal

Colson smirked at the girl sitting on his lap. His hands gripping her hips so tight she couldn’t move. “I’ll make you a deal.”  
She nods, eagerly. “Anything, please.”  
He brushes his lips along her neck, “If you can keep still for a minute without my hands holding you down, you get to cum when you want to.”  
Her breath hitches, she wanted to cum so bad, but she knew there was a good possibility she would move somewhere in that minute. “Deal.”

Y/Ns words earn her a grin, as he settles back into the couch, the movement making her whine. “I move my hands, the minute starts, alright?”  
“Alright.”  
He eyes the clock sitting on the end table, and as it shows a new minute, he moves his hands. They drift down to her thighs, before moving. “Love your ass.” He whispers, letting his hands rest there, before they go back to her thighs.  
She nearly thinks that she has it, she won’t move, but then his hands move upwards, until they settle just below her breasts. When his thumbs just barely graze her nipples, she jerks in his lap, clenching around his cock. “Fuck.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll let you cum eventually.”


End file.
